1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a drop test apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical drop test apparatus includes a drop control device and a support device. The drop control device includes a bottom panel and a vertical support beam perpendicularly attached to the bottom panel. The support device is attached to the vertical support beam. The support device includes a lever and a support panel attached to one end of the lever. A product to be tested is placed on the support panel. A predetermined force is applied to another end of the lever to keep the lever in a balanced state. The drop control device controls the support device to move away from the product. The product drops down on a platform. Then the product is examined to determine whether the product passes the drop test. If a corner of the product is placed on the support panel and the product is positioned obliquely, a gravity line of the product needs to pass the corner to meet the drop test requirement. However, the typical drop test apparatus cannot detect whether is product is placed at the appropriate oblique angle.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.